


Амброзия

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, аркобалено самая настоящая семья, много цветов много значений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Боги, пившие амброзию, наверняка не знали, что это всего лишь невзрачный цветок, вещающий о взаимности.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Амброзия

Да уж, в детском теле скрывать подобное отчего-то было легче…

Он откашливается в рукав, будто бы из-за пыли обрушенного здания, но Верде, Верде, черт его дери, слишком внимательный, и это отлично для мира мафии, а не для Реборна.

— Какого хрена?.. — он хочет уже было возмутиться, но видит в серых, обычно высокомерных и серьезных глазах, ужас и тихо вздыхает. — Отпусти руку.

Из-за уголка губ с ненормальной скоростью тянется росток, расправляет лепестки, раздувает бутон. Нарцисс, бело-желтый крошечный цветок. _Возрождение чувств._

— Разве это может повториться во второй раз? — так же тихо спрашивает аркобалено Грозы. Взволнованный. Таким его не видели, наверное, со снятия проклятия. А Реборн пожимает плечами, выдергивая с корнем растение.

Когда-то давно он любил Луче. И спасла его от неизбежной смерти и превращения в очередную клумбу ее смерть. Кто же знал, что цветы не могут расти по умершему человеку?

***

В следующий раз приступ кашля накрывает на темной лестнице: он идет с собрания и внезапно понимает — не может дышать. Тело, не подчиняясь разуму, начинает паниковать, и если бы не Фонг — ох, Верде, и зачем ты еще кого-то посвятил в это дело — то чертовы миленькие незабудки, _истинная любовь_ , решившие прорасти не только сквозь вены, но и пробиться через трахею, наверняка бы прикончили его.

— Друг, — китаец смотрит неожиданно слишком строго. — Кто это?

Когда мимо двери проходит взволнованный Савада, когда вместе с этим на кончике тонкого указательного пальца раскрывается нежный бутон, аркобалено Урагана пораженно давится воздухом.

***

Кажется, вокруг о проблеме знают все. Все, кто может хоть более-менее спокойно реагировать и искать пути решения проблемы, а не просто паниковать.

Лар Милч везет больше, чем всем, Реборн не задыхается, его не ломает, он со смирением (она — с ужасом) наблюдает за тем, как под загорелой кожей разрастаются корни, как потом, сквозь поры, с каплями крови, на свет появляются хризантемы.

Белая, чистая, самая незаляпанная, на тонком высоком стебле — _правда_.

Красная, со слипшимися в вязкой жидкости лепестками — _люблю_.

Желтая, слабенькая, ломающаяся от шумного вздоха — _отвергнут_.

Все знают, что Савада Тсунаеши любит Сасагаву Киоко. Женщина сейчас готова сама пойти и раскрыть глаза нерадивому Десятому боссу, а если правда ему не поможет — прострелить башку. Ей все равно на будущее этой мафиозной семьи.

Ее сдерживает лишь то, что потом она никогда в жизни не получит прощения за слишком жестокое спасение.

***

Это происходит на задании, и Колонелло сам удивляется, как так получилось и справиться, и выбраться.

Удивляется до тех пор, пока его друг не начинает кашлять, не сгибается в три погибели, будто только что не улыбался насмешливо на все шутки, будто не посмеивался, а вместе с каждым выдохом вырываются багровые узкие лепестки гвоздики.

Савада Тсунаеши, _его сердце стремится к тебе_. Открой наконец глаза! Аркобалено Дождя выругивается, помогает подняться и пойти. Он не может представить, что сейчас внутри теплого тела рядом расцветают убийственные растения.

***

— Мы ничего не можем сделать, только так же продолжать отсрочивать неминуемый финал, — ученый роняет голову на ладони, киллер не думает злиться и раздражаться: сам принял неизбежность.

Он только удивляется, когда при очередном приступе кашля его обхватывает за плечи кохай, Череп, и печально улыбается. Он выдирает, уже привычно, очередной цветок, белый ландыш, _скрытую любовь_ , и пытается шутить.

— Зато семпай будет самым красивым в гробу.

Шутка кажется Реборну удачной, и он даже смеется, разряжая атмосферу. Скалл лишь прокусывает губу: о смерти вообще не шутят, но тут никак иначе не выходит… Черт.

***

Мармон помогает тем, что скрывает бледность, проросшие стебли сквозь кожу, истощение. Реборн благодарен и продолжает ходить на собрания и смотреть на виновника своей болезни.

Самого любимого человека.

Будь аккуратнее, Савада Тсунаеши.

Мармон тихо вскрикивает и выводит киллера прочь из зала под недоуменные взгляды, скидывает все иллюзии, касается ледяными пальцами века, выпуклости, до глазного яблока, между которыми проросло нежное растение: азалия. _Позаботься о себе ради меня_.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает иллюзионист, обхватывая стебель у самого основания и готовясь вырвать.

— Я знаю, — кивок.

Крик.

***

Савада Тсунаеши был таким человеком, который любил других и беспокоился о них. Но чаще случалось совершенно наоборот. Прямо как сейчас.

Когда сквозь его кожу начал расти невзрачный вытянутый цветок, нет, множество мелких соцветий желтого цвета на стебле, об этом узнали все.

Все хранители узнали, что их босс безответно влюблен в своего учителя. Поэтому было неудивительным их недовольство и злые фразы, когда Реборн опаздывает на собрание. Тсуне остается только их усмирять и просить подождать.

А еще — испуганно вздрагивать, когда Фонг косится в сторону его запястий, пряча их глубже в манжеты. И вскрикивать, когда аркобалено Урагана сперва рывком поднимает трубку, а потом чуть ли не орет.

— Это никак нельзя остановить?

Тсуна не знает, что происходит, когда его хватают за руку, смотрят на… засыхающие цветки. Когда мощнейший выброс пламени разрушает его кабинет. Когда этот спокойный человек смотрит на него со злобой.

— Скажи мне, Савада Тсунаеши, ты всегда избегаешь знаки судьбы? Она же все делает, чтобы ты понял! — Десятого Вонголу так трясут за руку, что начинает кружиться голова. — Ты знаешь, что это за растение? Знаешь? Отвечай!

Ему хватает только сил отрицательно покачать головой.

— Амброзия на языке цветов — _взаимная любовь_.

Взаимная. Взаимная. Взаимная! Ему хочется подскочить на месте от счастья, но все больше загнивающие растения на руках пугают. Явно что-то не так.

— Что с Реборном?.. — ему еле-еле удается произнести эти слова вслух.

И последнее, что он хочет слышать в ответ — отчаянный смех сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.


End file.
